


these words tattooed on my wrist

by samandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Clumsy Clint Barton, Explicit Language, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Fuck. Shit. Goddamnit. Stupid fucking stairsare tattooed on Bucky's wrist.Why? Bucky has no idea. He doesn't understand why his soulmate couldn't have a normal greeting, or even really cute words like most people have on their wrist. But no, not Bucky. Of course not.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747954
Comments: 16
Kudos: 198
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	these words tattooed on my wrist

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking part in the Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, and this is the first square that I've filled!  
> I'm super excited, and can't wait to fill out more squares! This is the first bingo I'm taking part of in the mcu fandom :D
> 
> Square Fill: Tattoos

Bucky should’ve known it was going to be a bad day when he had woken up with a pounding headache. He really should have. He maybe also shouldn’t have gone drinking with Sam and Steve the night before. Nothing good ever happens when those two idiots are drunk together. But still, Bucky went with them, because someone had to babysit them. But then, the two idiots somehow managed to convince him to have a drink or two which turned into way more than a drink or two.

Really, Bucky has no idea who to blame. Probably himself.

Bucky groans as he actually manages to drag himself out of bed to get ready for the day. He walks over to the blinds and shuts them, the sun being way too bright for his liking.

Bucky grabs a clean shirt and some jeans, and then finally makes his way into the bathroom. He takes his shirt off and glances down at his wrist, scoffing when he sees the string of colorful choice of words tattooed on his wrist. Honestly, _what the fuck_? This soulmate thing really confuses him.

Bucky looks up when he hears knocking at his bedroom door.

“Buck, you awake?” It’s Steve, probably making sure he’s awake so he won’t be late for work. Again.

“Yeah, Stevie!” Bucky shouts in response. “Be out in a couple minutes!” He rolls his eyes when he hears a simple ‘mkay’ from Steve. “Idiot.” Bucky mumbles to himself, before he starts getting ready.

Bucky heads for the living room to find his shoes once he’s finished with getting ready for work.

“Are we actually going to be on time for once?” Steve asks when he spots Bucky.

“Considering I have a pounding headache thanks to you, you should be glad that I got out of bed at all,” Bucky grumbles, looking over at the blonde and glaring at him.

“Hey, how is it my fault?” Steve asks, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Really? You and Sam _convinced_ me to drink last night. _Just one drink Bucky, it’ll be fun Bucky._ Remember any of that?” Bucky asks, raising his eyebrows at Steve.

Steve immediately replies with an innocent smile, shaking his head. “Nope. Don’t recall,”

“Honestly,” Bucky huffs, and then pulls on his shoes. “Sam already at the shop?”

“Yup,” Steve nods. “Should be opening right about now too.”

“Bet he’s pleased about that,” Bucky replies sarcastically. He grabs his wallet and keys, checking to make sure he has his phone, and then he looks over at Steve. “Got everything you need before we leave?”

Steve nods. “Yes, mom. I even double checked,” he says.

“It’s not my fault you forget something every time we leave the house,” Bucky says as he opens the door. Bucky’s head snaps up the second he hears a series of loud bangs coming from the stairs. He looks over at Steve with wide eyes before rushing over to the stairs. He leans over the rail and looks down, seeing a man curled up at the bottom of the steps, groaning in pain. “Holy shit, dude. Are you okay?”

“Fuck. Shit. Goddamnit. Stupid fucking stairs,” the man curses.

Bucky’s eyes widened even more, instantly recognizing the words from looking at his wrist every day and wondering why the fuck his soulmates first words to him were curse words.. Bucky gasps, and quickly looks down at his wrist. That was his _soulmate_? Well, that’s just great.

“What happened?” Steve asks, running next to Bucky. He looks down and frowns when he sees the man. “Buck, what the hell are you doing just standing here?” Steve rolls his eyes and hurries down the steps to help the man who had clearly just fallen. Bucky would have helped him, but he got a little distracted. “Man, that was quite a fall. Are you alright?” Steve helps the man sit up.

“I’m fine,” the man groans as he sits up in a sitting position. He looks up at Steve. “Thanks.” He looks over as Bucky marches up to them, looking not very happy.

“Honestly, what the fuck?” Bucky asks, glaring at the man.

“Bucky,” Steve warns, glaring at his best friend. “That’s no way to talk to someone who just-”

“No, no, no,” Bucky cuts Steve off, and then he shows his wrist to the man. “You’re the reason why I had to walk around with these words on my body my whole life.”

“Oh, shit. Uh, sorry-” the man chuckles. “But, you know… I did just fall down a flight of stairs.”

“Fair. But, still,” Bucky huffs. “Do you know how awkward it is having to explain this to people?”

“Like yours is any better,” Clint groans, holding up his wrist to Bucky. “Being the disaster that I am, all of my so-called friends were making bets on what happened for you to say these words.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Great. My soulmate is basically a second Steve that I have to worry about,”

“Hey!” Steve complains, glaring up at Bucky. “I’m not clumsy-”

“No, but you’re very forgetful and get sick like every month. I don’t want to hear it,” Bucky warns. “Shit. Here-” He bends down and then he carefully helps the man stand up, and gasps lightly when the man immediately pulls him into a hug once they’re both standing on his feet.

“Sorry,” the man sniffs as he pulls away. “Just… never thought I’d meet you. I, uh… I’m Clint.”

Bucky smiles softly at the man, because he’s felt the same way his entire life. God, he wishes he didn’t have to go to work right now. He just met his soulmate for crying out loud, and now he has to work? “Yeah? I thought the same thing,” he says. “I’m Bucky.”

“Bucky?” Clint asks, raising his eyebrows curiously at Bucky.

“Yeah. I know,” Bucky chuckles. “My real name is James. But, Steve decided to call me Bucky instead when we met as kids and for some reason, it stuck. Now everybody just calls me Bucky. Only my mother can get away with calling me James these days.”

“And that’s for only if he’s in deep trouble,” Steve comments.

Bucky looks down at Steve and glares when he sees that Steve has his phone out, aiming it at him and Clint. “Steven Grant Rogers, you better not be filming me-” He warns.

“I’m not,” Steve defends, pushing himself up. “I only took a picture. I had to capture the moment!”

“So, this is what I gotta deal with now that you’re my soulmate?” Clint asks, raising his eyebrows as he looks over at Bucky, and then he smiles. “I think I can get used to this.”

“Good,” Bucky grins. “Because, if you’re stuck with me… then you gotta be stuck with Stevie too. I mean, we’re roommates, and we work together, and- _shit_! Steve. We’re gonna be late! Time?”

“It’s five minutes to seven thirty. We should be fine if we leave now,” Steve says.

“Hey, do you like coffee? You deserve some coffee after falling down a flight of stairs,” Bucky says.

“Oh, hell. You already know the way to my heart!” Clint exclaims happily.

“You’re in luck. Me and Stevie co-own a coffee shop with Steve’s soulmate, Sam. Come on!” Bucky grabs a hold of Clint and leads the way out of the apartment building. “Steve!”

“I’m coming!” Steve shouts, quickly following Bucky and Clint. Steve walks beside Clint once he catches up with the two. “He’s real bossy. Just a fair warning.”

“Steve! Don’t talk shit about me to my soulmate. That’s not fair,” Bucky complains.

“Now you know how I feel when you and Sam exchange embarrassing stories about me,” Steve argues.

Clint huffs out a laugh as he listens to the two bickering. “Yeah, I could definitely get used to this,”

The three boys finally make it to the coffee shop where Steve and Bucky work before seven forty five. Bucky’s relieved, because they could have been late because they had stopped to help Clint.

“Sammy!” Steve exclaims when he spots his soulmate, rushing over to greet him with a kiss.

Bucky rolls his eyes fondly as he watches the two, before looking over at Clint. “Go and have a seat, and I’ll get you that coffee. You don’t have any injuries, do you? I forgot to ask. I’m a terrible soulmate!”

“It’s fine,” Clint chuckles. “I think I’ll be fine. Might have a few bruises, but that’s nothing new.”

Bucky smiles at him, and then he goes to clock in.

Sam looks at Clint, and raises his eyebrows as he watches him take a seat, before walking over to him. “So, you’re Bucky’s soulmate?”

Clint jumps slightly, and looks over as Sam walks up to him. “Uh- yes?”

Sam chuckles. “No need to be nervous. I’m Sam, Steve’s soulmate,” he says, shaking Clint’s hand. “Boy, you’re in for a treat. If you want to back out, now’s the time to do so.”

“Hell no,” Clint replies immediately, surprising Sam. “I mean, I’ve waited my whole life to meet Bucky, and now it’s finally happened. I’ve already got a taste of what my life is going to be like with Bucky, and Steve as his best friend. Those two bicker a lot. It’s quite entertaining. Never met anyone like them.”

“Yeah. They’re a package deal,” Sam adds, nodding in confirmation. “You get both of them together, or neither of them. You know, me and Bucky didn’t get along when we first met each other. Argued a lot, poor Stevie had to deal with our shit. But, we’ve gotten used to each other now.”

“It’s a lot of personalities. I can see how there could be some conflict,” Clint says.

Sam nods. “So, is there anything I can get for you?”

Clint shakes his head. “Nah. No thanks, but Bucky said that he would get me a coffee,” he tells Sam. “Nice meeting you. I hope we’ll get to hang out more when you’re not working.”

“Oh, I’m sure we will. Speaking of work, I see some customers. See you later, man,” Sam walks away.

Clint quickly pulls out his phone to send a text to the group chat he has with his friends.

 **birdbrain** : _nat, you owe tony ten bucks_

 **spidermom** : _what the hell are you talking about?_

 **birdbrain** : _i just met my soulmate_  
_…_  
_fell down the damn stairs_

 **boygenius** : _i fucking told you! you’re a damn clutz, barton. pay up @spidermom_

 **spidermom** : _you know I’m not giving you shit. you’re already richer than all of us combined!_

Clint snorts at Natasha’s response, and looks over as Bucky walks up to him with a coffee in his hands. “Oh, thank God. You’re a goddamn hero, Bucky. Thank you,” he says when Bucky hands him the cup.

“What were you laughing at, if you don’t mind me asking?” Bucky asks, taking a seat beside Clint.

“You know how I said my friends were teasing me about your words?” Clint asks. He grins when Bucky nods. “Well, Tony’s thrilled that Natasha owes him money. But, she’s definitely not paying anything.”

Bucky chuckles. “Your friends sound interesting. Will I get to meet them?”

“You actually want to meet my friends? They’re all batshit crazy. That’s not an exaggeration either. They’re all super nerdy and weird, and Natasha’s super protective of me. She’s going to be asking you about a million questions about your personal life. It just… takes a special person to deal with us,”

Bucky chuckles. “You’ve met Steve, right? My best friend. I know how that whole thing goes,” he says. “And, yes. I really do want to meet your friends. They obviously are really important to you, and I want to get to know every part of you, Clint. You’re my soulmate, after all.”

“Okay then. You don’t mind if I invite my friends here?” Clint asks.

“Nah, be my guest. I have to get back to work before Sam yells at me. But, we’ll talk more,” Bucky says. He leans over and gently kisses Clint’s cheek, before getting up and then hurrying behind the counter to help Steve with the couple customers they already head. He looks back at Clint and smiles to himself when he sees Clint touching the spot on his cheek Bucky had just kissed.

“Hey, lover boy. You gonna stop staring and help me with these orders any time soon?” Steve asks.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I’m coming. What do we got?” He asks, immediately getting to work.


End file.
